Mrs Pretty & Baby Chord
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: What happens when two people are really in love, but life hands them so many obstacles that it all just becomes too much. Will their love be strong enough to push through ? Or will management get in their way ? My first RileyStreet fanfic since so many people wanted me to write one (:
1. Chapter 1 : Its Not Right, But Its Okay

**_...(Flashback; Chord's P.O.V)..._**

_"Chord, this relationship with Amber, it's not working. It's not good for you're career. I need it to be over in the next 24 hours." A man from my management said._

_I felt tears in my eyes and I automatically looked to my hands that were in my lap._

_"You can't tell me who i can and can't date! This is stupid, and wrong. I won't break up with Amber."_

_"I can Chord. You're career is at it's peak… she's working on her album and you're about to be done with Glee. We need you to be fully focused on your album." He said sternly._

_"Don't you have a fucking wife? Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same. This is wrong. This isn't going to happen." I said still hyped up. "_

_It doesn't concern you if i have a wife, or what happens out of this building. And yes, this is going to happen. 24 Hours." The man said sternly once again not backing down._

_I finally got up from the chair sitting across from his desk. I began to walk out and I locked eyes with Nash as the elevator doors open._

_"Whoa Chord, what happened?!" Nash said while I walked out with tears running down my face. I didn't say anything, i just brushed passed him and the rest of the 'Hot Chelle Rae' boys walking to the elevator…_

**_(Flashback Over)_**

I finally mustered enough courage to break the news to Amber. I pulled out my phone, and and began composing a text.

"There is no easy way to say this but I want you to hear it from me and not someone else. Managment thinks we should break up. I feel like shit knowing that I can't do a damn thing about it. Just know that I love you." My face flustered as I sent the text then turned my phone off.

I went somewhere where she couldnt find me, for a couple of days. I just need to get away, this is all just too fucking much for me.

**...**

**This is my first RileyStreet fanfic (: Chapter 2 coming soon !**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Will Always Love You

**(1 Week Later ; Amber's P.O.V)**

I haven't spoken to Chord in 7 days. That text had me in tears and depression for hours. Then I realized maybe it wasnt meant to be you know ? But who am I kidding, I loved him so much. I still love him so much, I thought as I walked into the nearest 'Panera Bread' ordering my usual. I walked out, but quickly stopped in my tracks once I spotted _him._

There was a tiny blonde sitting across from Chord in the booth. I was speechless. I knew he would be able to find another girl fast, but it hadn't even been twenty-four hours! Not wanting anyone to see me cry, I tossed my drink in the nearest trash can and ran to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face, hoping the flustered feeling would go away.

_It would be amazing if you thought about other people's feelings. Instead of just thinking how something is going to affect just you. I thought to myself._

I dried myself and gave my face one last wipe, trying to look normal. As I turned to leave the bathroom, the blonde that was sitting with Chord walked in. I gave a small smile and quickly pushed past her, wanting to leave that place and get back to the safety of my bed as soon as possible.

I didn't want Chord to see me anymore, but the only way to get out was walk past him. I tried to face the other way as I walked out of the store. I sighed in relief as I finally got outside. I didn't even notice that tears were again falling down my face. I was still in view of the 'Panera Bread' window, and I realized Chord had seen me. Before he could get a second look, I rushed down the street and towards my apartment.

I was almost there when my phone, in my back pocket, buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Chord.

"We need to talk xx". I read.

I was NOT in the mood to see him right now, but I figured it was probably important. I texted him to meet me at my apartment in a few minutes. As soon as I got up to my room I threw on pajamas and found my normal spot back in bed. A little while later, the door to my bedroom opened and Chord walked in. He walked towards the bed and laid right next to me, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I felt safe again, like nothing had ever happened. But the harsh reality soon flooded back to my mind.

"Chord, what are you doing?" I asked, scooting my body further away from him.

"We aren't together anymore, and you've obviously already moved on. There's not much to talk about," I spat. I faced away from him and pulled the covers up to my neck. It was silent in the room and after a little while, he let out a large sigh. I looked at him. There were tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were squeezed shut. I reached out and put my hand on his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Everything, Amber. I can't do _this. _I can't live my life without you and management put me with a girl that they thing is more my type. But they're wrong; she's not my type at all. She doesn't care about me, she's totally rude, and most of all; she's not you." He said, dropping his tone at the last sentence. I looked at him. He was still crying and he obviously _hadn't _moved on. I moved next to him and pulled him in for a big hug.

"I can't do this either Chord. When you left, I felt like a part of me was ripped away." I chuckled a little.

"And, plus: it hasn't even been a day and we're already crawling back to each other." I whispered.

He smiled and we both leaned towards each other. I placed my lips on his and enjoyed the moment. It had been only a day since you'd last kissed Chord, but it felt like forever. He moved his hands up to the small of my back and we stayed that way for a while, cuddled close to each other.

"I'm going to talk to management tomorrow. If they think this is what's best for me, then they're obviously blind. There's no way they can separate us," He told me, and I believed him. I pictured Chord and I together forever; and nothing, especially management, was ever going to tear us apart.

...

**So now that things are back to being good, what do you think will happen next ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : How Will I Know

**(6 Months Later ; Chord's P.O.V)**

Amber and I moved in together six months ago here in L.A. It's a two bedroom apartment, its really spacious and homey. My parents, sisters and Nash are on their way from Nashville right now. Amber's parents and sisters are also on their way here. We're hosting a "Tailgate Party" tonight, well at least Amber thinks it's a "Tailgate Party". It's superbowl sunday and we are hosting a party but Amber's in for a big surpise.

I drove to 'Party City' to pick up some decorations, while Amber was home making the dips and food.

This was going to be the _best tailgate party ever._

...

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

Our living room was filled with the Riley and Overstreet family, and I was loving every minute of it.

"Everything tastes really good guys." Nash said in between bites, and watching the superbowl.

"Thanks Nash, but I dont know how you're not making yourself sick." I smiled.

"I can't help it, you're a really good cook." He winked.

I could feel Chord give Nash the death stare and everyone including me burst into fits of laughter.

...

"This pie is amazing ." I smiled.

"Im glad you like it Amber, and please call me Julie." She returned the smile.

"I'd like to have everyone's attention. You all know I'm in love with the gorgeous woman, sitting to my left ... but what you dont know is *gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring* that I want to spend the rest my life with her and she is the woman for me." He stood up and shot me a lopsided smile.

"Amber Patrice Riley, will you marry me ?" He asked.

I felt myself blush, but luckily the ebondy skin that rested on my face was able to hide it.

I nodded quickly.

"Yes?" He questioned, with a slight expression of concern across his face.

"Yes!" I nodded, feeling tears sting my eyes as he slid the beautiful silver diamond on my left ring finger. I pulled him in for a hug and kissed his lips.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME. IF YOU DIDNT I WOULD HAVE !" Nash yelled, interrupting the romantic moment.

"Welcome to the family Amber." Summer hugged me.

Everyone was smiling and cheering, and it just felt right.

...

**What's in store for RileyStreet in chapter 4 ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Saving All My Love For You

**(Chord's P.O.V)**

I smiled looking at all the Glee boys as my groomsmen, including the boys of 'Hot Chelle Rae'. The bridesmaids were the Glee girls, including her sisters as maid and maitron of honor. I heard the music start and in walked the most beautiful women on Earth. Her dad had his arm locked with hers as they made their way down the isle.

_"In sickness, I will nurse you back to health. In health, I will encourage you on your path. In sadness, I will help you to remember. In happiness, I will be there make to memories with you. In poverty, I will do all that I can to make our love rich. And in wealth, I will never let our love grow poor."_

_"When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me."_

_"Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may."_

_"We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you."_

_I, Chord Overstreet, take you Amber Riley, as my best friend for life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to do my best to make our lives better and better from this day on because I am so amazed by you. This is my solemn vow."_

This is honestly the best day of my life.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	5. Chapter 5 : Greatest Love Of All

**(Amber's P.O.V ; The next day)**

I'm happy with the turn out of the wedding and reception, it was huge. I hadn't seen or talked to Chord for 6 weeks, my mom said it was bad luck. Then my sister said it really brings you closer together on your honeymoon. Chord was'nt happy about it and quite frankly, neither was I. I'm sure it will all be worth it though. We just got off our plane for our one week honeymoon in Jamaica.

...

Chord carried me into the honeymoon suite of the hotel, almost ripping my reception dress in the process. Which was probably his goal, but I wanted to _make love to my husband_ the right way. It's not sex anymore, its between a husband and wife now.

It had'nt even been 10 minutes that we'd stepped inside the room and Chord was already trying to make a move. He began sucking my neck, trying to kiss me, etc.

"Babe, stop" I whined.

"It's been six weeks, excuse me for wanting to have my way with my wife." He pouted before putting his lips back on my neck.

"Babe…" I said again but he didn't stop.

"C'mon Ambs." He said, kissing my sweet spot. I moaned in pleasure.

"You like that baby?" He asked.

"Mhmm….." I said half moaning. He kissed the spot again, wanting me badly.

"Oh god, Chord." I said in complete pleasure. That's when I took control. I straddled him, slowly nipping at his shirt.

"I like where this is going" He said.

"Shut up, you're mine now." I said seductively.

I ripped his shirt off aggressively, stripping his jeans as well. He laid there, naked. Boy did I miss seeing this. He helped me out of yoga pants and t shirt, leaving me naked.

"I don't tease, but I don't warn either." I whispered in his ear. I felt his penis rise.

"Bit excited babe?" I giggled to myself. I began to kiss his neck, really wanting to surprise him. As he was feeling my body, I quickly sat on his cock; letting a loud moan escape from my mouth.

"God, Chord I don't remember you being this big." I mumbled, riding him.

"Fuck yeah, ride me baby." He groans. I moaned louder, adjusting to his big size. After moments of riding his dick, Chord pulled out me and got on top of me.

"My turn." He whispered. Without warning, he thrusted into me, so hard. The loudest moan made its way out of my mouth.

"OH MY GOD." I moaned. I could seeing him smiling. Cheeky bastard.

"Say my fucking name baby." He commanded. I moaned louder and louder, not obeying his commands. Seeing this, he thrusted into me harder. I still don't obey. He thrusted into me so hard I couldn't help but scream his name.

"CHORD, FFUUCCKK". I yelled.

"Chord I'm going to c-" I didn't even finish the sentence when he interupted.

"Wait, hold it in babe." He whispered.

"C'monnn , it's coming." I moaned frustrated, but obeyed.

"Go." He whispered. I let my juices flow onto his penis.

"You're so warm ." He chuckled, kissing my neck, as he finished up.

He laid down next to me, wrapping a blanket over us. I wrapped an arm around his torso.

"I know it's been a while but, Jesus baby." He said, out of breath.

I laughed, knowing I satisfied him.

"What can I say." I responded cheekily.

That was honestly the best sex of my life.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	6. Chapter 6 : I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**(The Next Week ; Back in L.A ; Chord's P.O.V)**

"Oh my god, my heart is like pounding . Hurry you know I'm impatient." She smiled.

"Ok, we're here." I parked the car and went around to her side to open her door.

"Amber, no peaking !" I laughed, adjusting the blind fold.

"Well hurry then !" She said.

"Okay, ." I laughed again, taking her hand and leading her into our destination.

"Surprise !" I said taking the bandana off her eyes.

"I hired a team of movers to move us here, and decorate it for us." I smiled.

"Welcome home baby." I added, opening the door to the three bedroom house.

She covered her mouth and look around. I waited for some sort of sign of approval and she started crying.

"Im sorry Amber, Oh my God, please dont cry ! We dont have to live here ! I was just trying to be a good hus-" She cut my rambling off by crushing her lips.

She tangled her hands in my hair and I cupped her ass, pulling her closer to me and deepening the kiss. I swear if she didnt stop me by pulling away, I would've taken her right then and there on the living room floor. When I felt her soft lips leave mine, I felt a little off balance, probably giving her a pouty and childish look.

"So, I take it that you like it and we're staying here?" I questioned.

She nodded, giving me that same look of "Of corse, you crazy white boy." that she gave me when I asked her to marry me.

I pressed the button, signaling the boys of 'Hot Chelle Rae' to come in a serenade her for me.

Ian handed her a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear, as Nash got out his acoustic guitar. Jamie got his drumsticks out and Ryan began singing _'Silly Love Songs by Paul McCartney & Wings.'_ They all sat in a circle on the floor and continued singing the song.

"Chord Overstreet . You sneaky devil." She smiled.

"Someone's trying to get laid tonight." She snaked her arms around my neck.

"Not just that." I winked.

"I just wanted to remind you how much I love you." I added.

"You're amazing." She pulled me in for a kiss.

We started to slow dance to our song and she rested her head on my chest.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	7. Chapter 7 : So Emotional

**(Chord's P.O.V; The next day)**

I woke up to little kisses on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Amber looking at me.

"Well hello Mrs. Overstreet." I grinned kissing her.

"Good morning Mr. Overstreet." She smiled, getting up and going to the bathroom.

"We should get some starbucks." She yelled.

"That sounds so good, let's go." I grabbed my phone.

"Wait , as is?" She said, referring to my shirt and yoga pants she was wearing.

"Yes, your sexiest when your not trying." I winked as we walked out of the hotel room, hand in hand.

Since starbucks is literally only three blocks away from our new house, we decided to go on a little walk together, just us. It started drizzling a bit , right after we got inside Starbucks.

After we both ordered and drank our drinks, we walked out and made our way back home.

Out of no where, it started pouring.

"Wow, really." She laughed at the fact that we were almost to our destination and we were both soaking wet.

"You're adorable." I grabbed her by the hips, and her breath hitched. We were inches from each other, and I pulled her in for a kiss, I felt her smile halfway into it. I bit her lip and grabbed her ass, and she smacked my hand away.

"You're such a fucking tease." I mumbled against her lips.

"You love it." She smiled.

"True." I laughed.

"Catch me if you can." I yelled, running across the street.

I stopped as I reached the sidewalk, and turned around to face Amber.

She began walking, but stopped when we both heard a truck swerve and honk. She just stood there. I ran towards her, after I realized she was probably in shock since it seemed like her feet were planted to the ground.

"AMBER LOOK OUT !" I yelled, while running towards her.

I was too late. The black truck hit her, I screamed and held her once I reached her body. She was laying still, in the middle of the road with her eyes closed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? CALL THE AMBULANCE." I screamed at the man, who slowly got out of the truck and got out his phone.

"Amber, please wake up. Please. Please, I love you so much. Please open your eyes, This is all my fault. Im so sorry." I held her in my arms, rocking back and forth.

"I just hit a young women with my truck, it was an accident but she looks really bad I need an ambulance" He said.

"Ok, thank you." He hung up.

"Im so sorry, I'll do anything I can to help." He added.

...

**Sad chapter, what do you think will happen next ? :(**


	8. Chapter 8 : I Look To You

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I woke up in a hospital bed, with an IV in one hand and a pulse monitor on the other. With a scruffy looking blonde man sitting beside me, sleeping.

I sat up and adjusted myself, I have this insane headache and my abdomen hurts. I pressed the nurse button and continued to stare at the man.

"Is there a problem?" The nurse came in.

As soon as she started speaking, the man stirred and started to wake up.

"Yeah, why am I-" I started.

"Oh my God , you're awake." The man rushed towards me, kissing my cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked him. As soon as I said that, a look of shock and pain spread across his face.

"I'll go get the doctor." The nursed left the room.

"It's me, Chord Overstreet. Your husband, your bestfriend." He held my hand.

"Im sorry, Im trying as hard as I can to remember you... I just cant." I said.

"Hi, Im Dr. Griffin." He grabbed a chair.

"You're name is Amber Riley-Overstreet. You're twenty-six years old. You we're in a car crash yesterday, you got hit pretty hard. You cant really remember much right now because you have a mild concussion. You also have multiple cuts and bruises, four broken ribs, a fractured collar bone and severe internal bleeding. However, we managed to get everything under control. The bad news is we're going to have to keep you for a couple of more days to monitor everything. The good news is, your husband got the guy who hit you to call the ambulance when he did. Otherwise, it would've been a lot worse. Now get some rest." He smiled, leaving the room.

"Everything just came back to me. We we're walking in the rain, from starbucks." I smiled.

"I thought you forgot me." He hugged me.

"I could never forget you. I love you." I kissed his lips.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	9. Chapter 9 : I Have Nothing

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

"Babe, wake up. The doctor is here." I heard a blurry voice before opening my eyes.

"Yes, doctor?" I questioned.

"Well, I have good news and great news." He said grabbing a stool.

Chord nodded, queing him to go on.

"The good news is that you can get realeased today." The doctor smiled.

"The great news is we we're able to save the fetuses." He added.

"Fetuses ?" Chord questioned.

"Now wait a minute, just hold the hell up. Fetuses? I didnt even know I was pregnant and now you're telling me that I'm not only pregnant but I'm pregnant with twins?" I said in disbelief.

"You're about 9 weeks along." He added.

"That cant be. I mean ... it's not possible." I said.

"You are newlyweds which mean you two are actually frequently sexually active?" He asked.

"Yes." Chord said.

"And what contraception are you two using, might I ask?" The doctor asked.

"I'm on the patch and he uses a condom." I said.

"Well, I havent used a condom since we've been married, and that's been about three months .." Chord interrupted, which I forgot we havent used condoms since we got married and we've had sex almost constantly since then.

"And the patch is only so effective." trailed off.

"So it is very much possible." He added.

"But, I have'nt missed a period." I stared tearing up.

"That was vaginal bleeding, very common. . . Im so sorry. I thought you knew. I'll leave you two alone." said walking out of the room.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	10. FINALE : All The Man That I Need

**(Several Months Later ; Amber's P.O.V)**

I fell asleep I was cramping like hell, when I thought I felt my water broke. Then I realized I was'nt even eight months pregnant with my twins. I know that twins usually come a little early, but 30 weeks was really early. I looked down at the mystery substance on the bed, inbetween my legs. It was bright red..._blood_.

"Chord, wake up. Chord wake up, we need to go the hospital." I nudged him.

"What, what happened?" He said still half alseep.

"I'm bleeding, alot." As soon as the words fell from my mouth he rushed to my side, and I broke down in tears.

"Oh my God ... Baby, that doesnt mean anything. They will be fine, we will be fine." He assured me and helped me get to the door and grabbing the baby bag.

Once we got the hospital, Chord asked for our doctor and he wheeled me to 's office.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago, thinking my water broke but when I looked down it was a lot of blood." I started to cry.

"Okay, we're going to get you an ultrasound and see what's wrong. But until then, lets not panic okay?" He said.

Chord wheeled me to the room for the ultrasound, he put the cold jelly on my stomache and began looking around.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Overstreet, I know what the problem is ... The chord is wrapped around both of their necks, its very rare situation. I've only seen it twice in my twenty years of practice." He said.

"Well, what the hell do we do?" Chord asked.

"I did an emergency c-section in both cases, and the baby lived and so did the mother. The later we wait, the more dangerous the situation becomes." He said.

With that, the doctor prepared me for the c -section, giving Chord scrubs and wheeling me into the surgery room. I felt pressure, and a little pain but Chord was there holding my hand the entire time.

...

My parents, sisters and Chord's parents, sisters, Nash and the rest of Hot Chelle Rae were all in the waiting room.

Chord had our daughter in his arms, I had my son as wheeled me to the waiting room.

"Everyone welcome our 4 pound Chord Overstreet Jr. and 3 pound Josie Overstreet. Both healthy, by the grace of God. The doctor says we're very blessed." I smiled.

"Hi baby Chord." Nash said looking at his dark brown haired-hazel eyed nephew.

"Hey baby Josie." My mom said, as Josie locked her tiny hand around my mom's pinky. She swooned over her dark brown curly haired, grey eyed grandaughter.

...

After a week, they finally realeased the twins from the hospital. Once we got home, Chord carried in both of the babies in their carseats. I sat up on the bed, breastfeeding the twins. I put them to sleep in their bassenets shortly after, and after getting ready for bed himself; Chord climbed into the bed and put his arm around me, kissing my head.

"They're beautiful , just like their mother." He smiled.

"We're so blessed." I grinned.

Thank God I had my husband, and my babies. Without them, I'd be lost.

...

**The End, thanks for reading 3**


End file.
